Embers
by Kari-Rina
Summary: Silver has always been a loner, but what happens when a certain girl sparks a flame in his heart


**So I had written this and had the lyrics included but learned that I couldn't do that! So here it is, without the lyrics! I recommend that you look up the lyrics and the song on YouTube, because it is amazing! The song belongs to Owl City, and the characters belong to the creators of Pokémon. The only thing that is mine is the story! Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! If you have a suggestion for a story that you would like you can e-mail me at karirinasan ! **

Silver was always a loner, a bit by choice and a bit out of fear. He blamed the fact that he was kidnapped by the masked man as a young child. The only person he felt he could rely on was Blue, the girl only a few years older than him who had also been kidnapped, who had raised him. But they had parted ways. She to make a name for herself, and to find her parents. He to find his own family. Now, Silver learned what it meant to be truly alone.

Through his journeys he had made many friends and felt their love, but he still felt alone. He had also found his father, which stirred fear in his heart. To his disgust, Silver learned that his father was a ruthless man and the leader of an evil organization, Team Rocket. It didn't take long for the media to find out about Giovanni's son, and Silver constantly felt the eyes and whispers of strangers as he passed them on the street. But what scared Silver the most, though, was the fear that he could turn into the man so many people hated.

Even though Silver had friends he could rely on, he still felt alone. Everyone he knew had someone who loved them and someone to love. Blue had found her parents and love in Green, the serious grandson of Professor Oak. Green, who was a mentor to Silver, had an older sister that loved him deeply and had basically raised him. Gold, who was by default, Silver's beast friend, had a loving mother and a family made up with the Pokémon he had grown up with. And, recently, Gold and their friend Crys had found something special in one another. Silver saw all this love all around him, but he felt like it did not touch him. He felt like he was drowning. And then he met her.

They met by accident. She was Professor Elm's new assistant and he was in town visiting Gold. She was carrying an armful of boxes, unable to see above them. Gold was teaching him how to skateboard, and he didn't know how to stop. After the collision, Silver realized that he had lost his trainer card. He ran back to New Bark town, but he couldn't find it. Dejected, he returned home and found her sitting on his steps with his card. She introduced herself as Soul. Her smile warmed his heart. He then did a very un-Silver like thing, and invited her in for tea.

Ever since then, they had been inseparable. On Soul's day's off they would train together or just hang out. Sometimes Silver would visit Soul at the lab and help her do some work. Soul seemed to bring out the best in him. Gold would joke with Silver saying that he needed to wear sunglasses around them because they were so happy and bright together.

Silver loved spending time with Soul. She was dopey and a little out of it, but passionate about everything she did. He felt at ease around her and found that he could open up to her. They could talk for hours. He would talk about his family situation, his anger, his fears, and she never judged him. She would talk about her family, her hopes, and her goals and it made him excited. Something about Soul drew him in, and it made him nervous. He knew, he wasn't sure when he knew, that he liked her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He didn't want to lose her, even as a friend, and was determined to discourage anything from forming, just in case.

Determined to keep Soul as a friend, Silver began to distance himself. He called on her less frequently at work and talked less and less when they were together. Silver thought it was a gradual process, but Soul noticed quickly. She began to pester him about his change in character, but he blew it off and told her that she was being stupid. He said she was juvenile, nosy, and annoying. She said she hated him and left. He gave up and cried.

Silver shook himself and stood up. He was being unfair; she deserved better, and an apology. He ran after her. Soul may have had a head start, but Silver was faster and caught up quickly. Soul tried to run faster to get away from him, but lost her balance and fell. Silver's arms shot out and caught her. they both fell to the ground, Soul on top of Silver. Silver sat up and tried to see if Soul was okay, but she wasn't making it easy for him. Eventually she gave up and began to cry. Silver pulled her close and petted her head while saying the same phrase over and over again. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ She hit his chest with her fist and demanded to know, know why he had changed and was acting differently. He didn't answer and pushed him away and stood up. He stood up quickly and reached for her arm, but she shoved him away. His arm hung limply by his side, and stared at the ground. She turned her back to him and began to walk away.

"I'm afraid." She stopped walking. "I'm afraid I'm going to become like _him._ He drove my mother away, hurt hundreds of people and Pokémon, became a monster. I've been telling myself that I was afraid to lose you, but I'm afraid that _I _will be the reason I lose you. And I have."

She stood in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. She made him look at her and smiled lightly. Her look said, '_You haven't lost me yet'._ He reached up and placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently. She smiled more and squeezed back. He smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

Silver pulled away quickly and felt his face grow hot. Soul giggled and commented on how his face and hair were now the same shade of red. Silver pulled on one of Soul's pigtails and made a snide comment on how childish they looked. Soul stuck her tongue out and commented on the length of his hair. They began to walk down the road, continuing their bickering, all the while never letting go of each other's hand.

In their free time, Soul and Silver could always be found together. Soul practically lived at Silver's now, and spare clothes and a toothbrush could be found there, just in case. Silver had become such a frequent visitor at Professor Elm's lab, he had convinced one of the aids into giving him a key card. When Professor Elm discovered this, he promptly kicked Silver out, under the pretense of "distracting Soul." Silver kept the keycard for "emergencies." Blue teased Silver saying that she needed to meet Soul officially as Silver's _girlfriend._ Gold went out and bought a pair of sunglasses.


End file.
